Percy Jackson and the Nameless Pharaoh
by babytiger-lover
Summary: Set in Ancient times to end of series. going to be rated M for now may change it later Pairing will be Atem/Fem! Percy and Yami Yugi/ Fem! Percy.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy Jackson and the Nameless Pharaoh**

**Summary: Takes place in Ancient times to end of the series. Fem! Percy/Atem. Fem! Percy/Yami Yugi. Crossover with PJO and Yugioh, hints of the Kane Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The creators do. The story is mine though.**

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction so don't flame me too badly.**

**Prologue: How they met for the first time**

**Third POV**

It was a sunny day on the island kingdom of Sparta. A fifteen year old beautiful girl with long, wavy, black hair and sea green eyes stood waiting for the arrival of the Pharaoh of Egypt. Her full name was Persephone Princess of Sparta. But she liked to be called Persia. She hated to be called by her full name. She unlike the other female princesses, she was trained to be a warrior as well. But what she didn't know that only her mother knew was that her father was not the King of Sparta but rather Poseidon god of the seas. Actually she was the only daughter of the god of the seas. Eventually she got tired of waiting and she was late for swordsmanship training. You see, Percy was the best woman swordsman in all of Ancient Greece. She could even beat some of the male warriors as well.

**Persia's POV**

'Grrrr! Why is he late? Do all kings have to be late?' she thought as she ran down to the palace to inform her mother and 'father' that the ship hadn't arrived yet. "Mother, Father! The Pharaoh is not here yet!" said Persia. "Okay. We are not quite ready for him anyway. Why don't you run along to your training, my dear?" Said my mother. My mother is one of the prettiest women around. Her name is Alala. She was named after the god of war's, Ares, sister. She has long, dark brown hair that looked almost black in all kind of light. She also has eyes that changed colors in the sunlight. My father, on the other hand, had pure black hair and was pulled back into a loose ponytail. His eyes however were blue. He also had on Greek armor. "Oh alright. See you later, mother." I said. When I finally got to the swordsmanship arena, my trainer was already there. 'Oops' I thought. "You're late." My trainer, Chiron said. "I know that but my parents thought the Pharaoh would have been here by now and thus asked me to watch for his ship to come in." I said. "Well, since your parents told you to do so, I'll let it go this time. But don't be late again. Now go put your armor on. Can't have you getting hurt." Said Chiron. In fifteen minutes, I was ready. I had on Greek armor made to my spefications. I also had forgone a shield in place of two bronze swords. Chiron by then had chosen three males to duel me. Ha, I was going to win. The males he chose were ones of the new ones who just got done with the final part of the growing up training. The first one to battle me was a fourteen year old boy with a sword and shield. I started the battle with a feint to the right then back to the left. I tested his defenses first and found them weak, so I just kept attacking and wearing him out. Because let's face it wearing a shield will slow a person down and cause a person to make mistakes. Soon enough I had him down on the ground with my swords crisscrossed over his neck. I said next to my trainer and he ended the fight. My next opponent was a fifteen year old with a spear and shield. I sighed at that. Within two minutes I had broken his spear, kicked his legs out from under him and had a single at his neck to kill him if he moved. I looked again at my trainer and said "next opponent." My next and final opponent was a sixteen year old with a spear, sword, and a shield. I thought 'Oh great another spear' and looked over my opponent. This one took a lot longer than the others took. It took me five minutes to break his spear and took me another hour to pin him on the ground. "Persia! Come here for a moment!" my father said. I turned around, took off my helmet and went to them. "Persia, I would like you to meet the Pharaoh. Your Majesty, my daughter, Persephone." My mother said. I took a good long look at him. He was about as tall as me, maybe a bit taller. He also had black hair tipped in red with yellow bangs with strands traveling upwards through the black part of his hair. But his eyes were the one part that held my gaze the longest. They were a beautiful crimson red. I quickly curtsied the best I could in armor. I said, "Your majesty, welcome to Sparta. Please excuse me mother, it is time for me to go back and train. Chiron does not like to be kept waiting." My father quickly said, "Ok but Persia?" "Yes, Father?" "There is a banquet tonight in honor of the Pharaoh visiting us. Please make sure you are presentable." "Of course, Father. I will be there." And then I leave.

**Atem's POV**

"Again, why are we sailing to Sparta?" asked Atem. "Because they are the best in training their warriors and we can use their help in case we are invaded by someone. Besides, you may find a bride there too." Said Siamun. "Why do I have to get married? I am only sixteen!" said Atem in a harried tone. "We must secure the line of the Pharaoh, okay? You are the only person can insure the bloodline is secured." Said Priest Seto. "Alright, alright! I know that. How soon until we get there." Atem asked. Isis replied, "At least another thirty minutes."

**Thirty minutes later….**

"Land ho! Land ho!" yelled one of the rowers. "Finally we are here." Said Atem. Let's go meet the King and Queen. What are their names again?" "My king, their names are Queen Alala and King Lysippus with their children Crown Prince Leon and Princess Persephone." Said Mahad.

**Sometime later, while walking with the King and Queen of Sparta….**

"I have a question. Where is your daughter, Princess Persephone? I've met your son; I would like to meet your daughter as well. "Well then. Persia! Come here for a moment!" said the King. Than one of the warriors then stopped what they were doing and took off their helmet and came over. "Persia, I would like you to meet the Pharaoh. Your Majesty, my daughter, Persephone." Oh my gods. She is beautiful. Inky black hair with her height just about as tall as me. But her eyes…..they were alluring. Beautiful sea green eyes that stared deep into my soul. Then she said, "Your majesty, welcome to Sparta. Please excuse me mother, it is time for me to go back and train. Chiron does not like to be kept waiting." The king then quickly said, "Ok but Persia?" "Yes, Father?" "There is a banquet tonight in honor of the Pharaoh visiting us. Please make sure you are presentable." "Of course, Father. I will be there." Then she leaves. "Let us retire for now. We need some time to get ready for the banquet." Said the queen. "Alright." I said. 'I think I'm going to pass the time thinking about the princess. Wait. Why was she being trained as a warrior though? Oh well I can always ask her later.' Thought Atem.

**Sorry about the cliffy. Next chapter will be done when I come up with more ideas. Bye for now! Babytiger-lover out.**


	2. the Banquet

**Percy Jackson and the Nameless Pharaoh**

**Summary: Takes place in Ancient times to end of the series. Fem! Percy/Atem. Fem! Percy/Yami Yugi. Crossover with PJO and Yugioh, hints of the Kane Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The creators do. The story is mine though.**

**Chapter 1: The party**

**Persia's POV**

Later that day, I went to my room to get ready for the banquet. I put on my swimming chiton, so I could go swimming later that night if I wanted to and then put my red chiton with a red, gold, and white robe to symbolize me being a princess of Sparta. Then I bound my hair back with a gold tie and added gold hair pins to pin and decorate my black hair. Finally I added my gold sandals on my feet and I proceeded to go the banquet hall. When I got there, it was almost time to begin the banquet. I quickly took a seat next to my mother and looked around. The first person to catch my eye was actually the Pharaoh. Did he actually look bored out of his mind? Then he must of have felt me staring at him because he looked up and caught me looking at him. I quickly turned red and turned away.

**Atem's POV**

I just couldn't get her out of my mind. Her eyes and everything else about her just drew me in. Just then I felt a pair of eyes looking at me and quickly looked up. A thrill went through my heart; it was the princess looking at me. I saw her quickly blush and turn away from me, but it made me smile.

**Some time later….. (Atem's POV)**

After the eating was done, the dancing started. I quickly made my way to the Princess's side and quickly asked "Would you care to dance, my lady?" Persia actually looked a little surprised but still said yes. I led to the open floor and we started to dance. I liked dancing with her; she was a very good dancer.

**The Queen's POV**

My daughter and the Pharaoh actually look like a match made in heaven. Then I got an idea. A wonderful idea. A wonderful, but crazy idea. I leaned over to talk to my husband and said, "Dear. I have a suggestion." He replied, "What is it?" "Why don't we send our daughter to live with the Egyptians to teach them sword fighting. She is one of the best swordsmanship fighters in Sparta." I said. "Hmm… that is a good idea." Went my husband. 'Yes my plan worked. My plan to get my and Poseidon's daughter away from Sparta.' Thought the Queen.

**Persia's POV**

I was quite surprised when the Pharaoh actually asked me to dance because everyone was afraid of upsetting my father, the king. I immediately said yes. I found he was quite good at dancing. After a while, I noticed that everyone but me and the Pharaoh were drunk and I asked him if he would like to go somewhere with me and swim. He looked a little surprised at the suggestion but said yes anyway. I immediately led him to my little cove where I usually came to swim when I needed to be alone. I told him I had found this cove when I had left the palace one day. I got off my dressy chiton and robes and jewelry and dived in and saw him not following me. "Hey, Your Majesty, why are you not following me? Can't swim?" I said. "NO, I am just not sure if I should just jump in or not." He said. I got out of the water and approached him. He blushed a little when I approached him. I reached up and removed the crown from his forehead and then removed the gold from his neck and limbs. "I trust you can remove the tunic top by yourself?" I said. He blushed at the implication and replied hotly, "Yes, I can. Umm, thank you for removing the gold. I always have trouble with it." "You're welcome, Your Majesty." I said. "Now come with me. I'll jump in with you." "Thank you." He said.

**Persia's POV (A couple of hours later after they are done swimming)**

"Well, did you enjoy the swimming, Your Majesty?" I said. "Yes, I did. I have a question though. Why do you like to swim so much?" He said. "Ah that. For some reason, I'm just drawn to water. I don't know why. Sometimes I think my father is not the king of Sparta but actually Poseidon, God of the Seas. But I really don't know why. Actually if I think about it. I was able to cause sudden storms and really big waves here when I was extremely mad. Does that answer your question?" I asked. "Yes, it has. Umm can I say something probably completely crazy?" He asked. "Of course you can. I don't mind." I say. "I really, really like you. Can I court you?" He timidly asked. My mind went blank for a second but then rebooted. I found my voice and said "Yes, you can. But did you ask my father and mother?" "No, I did not. Should I?" He naively asked. "Yes, you should. But ask in private. But definitely not tonight. My father is too drunk right." I said. "Okay." He said. "Can I say something as well?" I ask. He said yes. "I like you to, as well. Alright, Your Majesty?" I said. "Thank you, Persia. Good night." He said. "Good night, Your Majesty." I said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Percy Jackson and the Nameless Pharaoh**

**Summary: Takes place in Ancient times to end of the series. Fem! Percy/Atem. Fem! Percy/Yami Yugi. Crossover with PJO and Yugioh, hints of the Kane Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The creators do. The story is mine though.**

**Chapter 2: Interlude: Finishing the Treaty**

**Queen's POV**

This treaty is taking forever to make. Eventually I will get what I want, which is freedom from this kind of life; a life of a warrior, a freedom for my daughter and Poseidon's. She should have never became a warrior, but my daughter is exactly like the sea; it does not like to be restrained by anything.

**Time skip of several hours…..**

Finally discussing which one of our teaching soldiers should go. I pipe up with "Why don't we send our daughter, my King? Our daughter is THE best of the swordsman's we've got right now. Plus, if you are worried about her, we could always send her teacher, Chiron, with her." The King replies, "Well, will that be okay will you, Your Majesty?" Atem replies, "That will be absolutely fine with me, Your Majesty." Finally, she is away from Sparta. That makes me absolutely happy. Atem asks, "What does your daughter specialize in, Your Majesty?" "She specializes in duel swords, duel sais, unarmed combat, and is decent in archery. Do you need anything else, Your Majesty?" I said. He seemed to hesitate in asking but asked anyway, "Would it be alright if I courted your daughter, Persephone, Your Majesties?" I immediately said yes, while my _husband_ took a while and a little persuading to convince, but eventually he allowed. "Thank you, Your Majesties." The Pharaoh said.

**I'm going to end it right there for now. Next time on Percy Jackson and the Nameless Pharaoh: Sailing to Egypt and one little surprise from her mother. Peace out, babytiger-lover.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Percy Jackson and the Nameless Pharaoh**

**Summary: Takes place in Ancient times to end of the series. Fem! Percy/Atem. Fem! Percy/Yami Yugi. Crossover with PJO and Yugioh, hints of the Kane Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The creators do. The story is mine though.**

**Chapter 3: Interlude: Sailing to Egypt**

**Atem's POV**

So we are heading home to Egypt and taking with us, the beautiful yet vicious Princess Persephone of Sparta and her trainer, Chiron. I can't believe that I got permission to court Persia, but I'm happy about it. So there is Chiron…. Is that how he looks with no armor on at all? Also, where is Persia? I look around for her and find her by the Queen. What were they discussing? Persia looks startled about something. Are those her weapons that she is very good at? Oh, Ra, we really need to get going. I head over to Persia and the Queen. I speak up, "We really need to get going if we're going to cover a good portion of the sea today, Your Highness and Your Majesty." "Oh ok, Your Majesty. I was just telling my daughter something she needed to know." Said the Queen. "Ok, Your Majesty, I was just saying goodbye to my mother. Well, let's go." Said Persia. "Ah, Princess, what are you wearing?" I said. "My sailing chiton. Is it the bare stomach and short skirt you can't stand, Your Majesty?" "Ah, no, but, ah, some of the men on the ship may look at you funny." I truthfully said. "If any of them try anything, they are going to wish they were NEVER born into their families and I will remove what makes them a man!" Persia said. She then said in a much nicer voice, "So how long is the trip back to Egypt, my lord." I said back warily," At least a week." That is why I said beautiful yet vicious princess.

**Persia's POV…. A few minutes before the Pharaoh interrupted them**

"Persia, I need to tell you something. Something I never told my husband." The Queen said. "What is it mother?" I said. "Listen carefully to me….. Your father is not the King of Sparta like I made everyone made believe. Your real father is Poseidon, god of the seas. You see, I was extremely pissed at the King one day, and we had argued. So I left the palace and went to the sea. Well when I had gotten there, a man was there I had never seen before and I asked him what he was doing here. He replied, 'Oh nothing, just watching the sea.' He was just dazzling and I had fallen hard even if I was married already. Things just happen and then I was just pregnant with you and the man told me he was Poseidon. I didn't believe him at first, but he proved me wrong by moving some water. He told me to not tell a soul except for you when you were old enough." Said my mother. I was stunned. I couldn't believe it; my assumptions were true. "Mother, I had a feeling my father was Poseidon and not the King of Sparta. When I felt angry, I could make a storm appear in my room. And only the Pharaoh knows of my suspicions of my parentage." I said. My mother just said good. Just then, the Pharaoh popped up out of nowhere and said, "We really need to get going if we're going to cover a good portion of the sea today, Your Highness and Your Majesty." My mother said, "Oh ok, Your Majesty. I was just telling my daughter something she needed to know." And I said, "Ok, Your Majesty, I was just saying goodbye to my mother. Well, let's go." Then he said, "Ah, Princess, what are you wearing?" I replied back, "My sailing chiton. Is it the bare stomach and short skirt you can't stand, Your Majesty?" He replied back, "Ah, no, but, ah, some of the men on the ship may look at you funny." I immediately bit back with, "If any of them try anything, they are going to wish they were NEVER born into their families and I will remove what makes them a man!" "So how long is the trip back to Egypt, my lord?" I politely said. He said warily, "At least a week." "Oh, ok, my lord."

**One week later…**

"At last, the port city of Egypt, Denali, right at the mouth of the river Nile." Said the Pharaoh. "At last, I can get off this insufferable boat." I moaned out. I had to deal with a week of men trying to have fun with me until I unsheathed my swords and taught them a lesson they will never forget. Do not mess with a princess with a pair of swords and sais on her back and waist and can spar and keep up with a full grown man and beat him black, blue, and purple.

**Cliffhanger! Bwahahahaha. Peace out, babytiger-lover.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Percy Jackson and the Nameless Pharaoh**

**Summary: Takes place in Ancient times to end of the series. Fem! Percy/Atem. Fem! Percy/Yami Yugi. Crossover with PJO and Yugioh, hints of the Kane Chronicles.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of this. The creators do. The story is mine though.**

**Chapter 4: Arrival in Egypt**

**Atem's POV**

"Well, welcome to the Royal Palace of Egypt, Princess Persephone. Would you like a tour, Princess?" I said. "Of course, I would love to explore the palace, my lord." Persia said. We walk along, first reaching the kitchens, where I introduce Persia to the cooks and the cooks to Persia. Then we reach the central courtyard, where Persia wanders around smelling the air and looking at the exotic plants not found in Greece. Then we walk along to the throne room. That room is the room I'm dreading because that is where the guardians and Mana will be. I speak up saying that the throne room will be coming up next. "My lord, you look pale. Is that where the others disappeared to?" "Yes, that is where they will be." I said sadly. We slowly walk into the dreaded throne room. Mana and the others were there right by my throne. Priest Seto saw me and Persia walking up and immediately said that Persia should have her head down and walking behind me. Persia immediately grew extremely angry at him. Her hands started to twitch towards one of her weapons and I grabbed her hand and told Seto that Persia was the Princess of Sparta and never to anger her like that. I quickly introduced Seto, Isis, Mahad, Mana, Siamun, Kalim, Shada, and my uncle, Aknaudin, to Persia and Persia to them. I also told them that she was there to train our soldiers along with her teacher, Chiron. Seto immediately didn't like that a woman was teaching the soldiers anything and personally challenged her to a sword duel, which she quickly accepted. She asked where the duel would take place and Seto said here, right now. She immediately unsheathed her primary weapons, her duel swords and Seto withdrew a sword. I forlornly said ready, set, and spar. Seto quickly started to swing his sword towards her head, which she blocked with one sword and swept the other towards his stomach, which he blocked by withdrawing his sword from her other one and blocking that one. She quickly unleashed a flurry of slashes, stabs, and feints, which Seto barely was able to block. She quickly managed to disarm Seto of his sword and quickly tripped him up and kneeled over him and crisscrossed her swords over his throat to make sure that he didn't try anything else. I happily said that the duel was now over and the Princess was the winner. I also smugly told Seto that she was one of the only female warriors of Greece and quite frankly one of the best warriors of Greece, male or not. Everyone else had their jaws on the ground at the scene of the High Priest Seto on the ground, bested by a fifteen year old girl. I asked Persia if she wanted to continue exploring her new home for now. She said yes. I showed her other courtyards and the counting room, the embalming room, and other important rooms. Soon night fell in Egypt and Atem led Persia to her room which he told her was next to his. Persia immediately thanked me and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek and said good night. I floated back to my room and went to bed with a soft sigh.

**Hi. Sorry about all the short chapters eventually they will get longer. Babytiger-lover out.**


End file.
